


Riding the Tide

by futbolr745



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futbolr745/pseuds/futbolr745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been awhile since I have written.  Work has been over the top.....so here I go again back at it.....</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kelly have you heard anything from Tobin?” “No, I have not heard anything. We had breakfast and then she left around 8:30am.  She mentioned she was planning on surfing in Santa Cruz on her way down.” “You know how she is Al, she probably got caught up in surfing and is running late.” "Well that’s all fine and good Kell, but she hasn’t responded to any of my text.  I’m a bit worried."  “When did you send the last message, Kelly asked?” “I sent it just before I called you.” “I’m sure she’s fine Alex.  You have to give her that space. She moves with the wind."  That free spirit of hers can easily pull her off in another direction and she has to get herself back on track.  Give her another hour or so and then let me know if you haven’t heard back.”  “Will do Kell.  Thanks for listening.” “No problem. Let me know either way ok.” “Sure thing,” Alex said and she ended the call.” 

Alex tried to get some things done around the house while she waited to hear back from Tobin.  She hoped that possibly  her phone just died and she would drive in at any moment. 

It was a beautiful California morning.  Tobin was so stoked to hit the waves in Santa Cruz.  She had planned to meet up and surf with a close friend who worked at a local surf shop.  When she arrived, she walked in through the doors and James immediately yelled out, “Tobs you’re here!”  He ran over and gave her a huge hug.” “Tobin melted into his shoulder.  Their embrace was long.  James pulled back and looked at Tobin. He placed the back of his hand on her cheak and smiled. “So stoked to see you girl!  You’ve been taking care of it.”  Tobin blushed a little. “You ready to shred some?” “Yah sounds great,” Tobin replied.  “Ok well let’s load your stick in the van and we will head down to the beach.”  James had not seen Tobin in six months.  He really liked the girl. In his eyes she was beautiful. He loved her vibe and her individuality.

They got down to the water and pulled on their neoprene and hit the surf.  It was a clear morning with wave intervals every 11-20 seconds.  James showed Tobin a few new moves he had and Tobin gave him the thumbs up.  “So where are you headed?” “I’m heading to Santa Barbara to visit a friend.” “You know you can stay with me if you’re not sure where you’re going to land.  I’ll always have a place for you Tobin.  You know I love you.” Tobin rolled her eyes at James.

“What? It’s true.  It's really too bad you won't give me a chance. In my eyes, we would be good together,” James smirked.  Tobin smiled and shook her head. “Come on Tobin, last summer was amazing. I fit your lifestyle.”  Tobin raised her eyebrow and waved him on to keep surfing.

They surfed for another hour and road the last wave in.   James helped Tobin pull down the damp neoprene exposing her toned back and bikini top.  He pulled down his neoprene half way exposing his torso.   James stood in front of Tobin just looking at her.  He pulled her in for a hug.  He gently kissed her neck where it met her shoulder. “You’re beautiful Tobin.  He enjoyed the taste of the salt on your skin.”  Tobin got chills.  “I have missed you,” James expressed.  “Last summer. Those memories I can’t get out of my head.”  “We had such a great time,” James expressed.  “I have those memories too. Last summer was special,” Tobin responded.  James stepped back. "You're an amazing girl." 

 

James loaded the boards into the van.  He walked over to Tobin who was sitting looking out over the water.  He sat down behind her and pulled her back into his front and whispered over her shoulder. "I wish I had the power to change your wind."  Tobin did not respond.  They sat quiet for awhile.  James had to break the silence.  “So, who has you all tied up?  What’s her name?” Tobin leaned back into his back. “Her name is Alex.” “So what does she have that I don’t?” Tobin laughed.  “Oh James, I don’t make those types of comparisons.  You know me better than that.” I’m trying to figure out what is going to make me happy.   We have some things to work out, but I really like her.  “How did you meet her?”  “I met Alex while playing soccer for the National Team.” “Does she surf?”  “She has tried it, but enjoys watching me more.”  “Big mistake Tobs….she can’t surf,” James said shaking his head.

“So what draws you to her?”  “She is super nice and and we enjoy spending time together.  When I’m with her my insides get all messed up.  She’s really something special.” “Humm that sounds serious.” Tobin hit James leg.   “So what does she do?” “She works in advertising for Nike. She landed that job after our soccer careers ended.”  “So she is steady,” James said.  “I guess, but she’s also a lot of fun and I enjoy my time with her.” 

“Wow Tobs sounds like she has connected in a way I was not able to.” “Come on James, you will always be special to me. We had an amazing summer together.   But, it would be unfair for me to lead you on when my affections lie somewhere else.”  “I get it.  It’s just too bad.  I would have loved making you happy.”  Tobin tipped her head back and smiled up at James.  “You’re a special guy and I do love you.  It’s just that I love you as my friend.”  James reached his arms around Tobin and hugged her. She embraced the warmth and comfort he provided. “Well if things don’t work out with Alex, you will always have a home here with me.  I would just have to accept that we would be friends, even though that would probably kill me.” Tobin looked up into James brown eyes and she kissed his cheek. “Thanks for understanding. That means a lot.”

Tobin and James arrived back at the shop and Tobin gave James a big hug and he kiss he lightly on the lips.   As she started driving down the road she happened to see the main screen of her phone.  She saw that she had four text messages from Alex. “Dam it!” Tobin pulled over and immediately called Alex.  “OMG Tobin where are you,” Alex said in a worried voice. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think to look at my phone before I went surfing.  I didn’t mean to worry you,” Tobin replied.   “I’m just happy to hear your voice.  Where are you right now?  I’m north of Monterey.  I’m planning on grabbing a sandwich in town and then heading straight to your place.  I’m thinking it will take me just under four hours so I should be at your place around 4:00-4:30pm” “Perfect. I’ve really missed you Tobin.” “I’ve missed you too. See you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tobin grabbed a sandwich and headed south.  She had the top down on the Jeep and was enjoying the sunshine.  She was happy she was able to catch up with James and get in some surfing with him.  He was a special friend and had helped Tobin through some difficult times.  As she turned up the radio she heard one of the WNT locker room pump up songs and she began to think about her former team and then thought about Alex. 

Tobin had always been drawn to people with inner strength and confidence.  Alex had that confidence and at the same time possessed the physical beauty that was hard to ignore.   

The two team mates became friends immediately during their time with the National Team.  Over time they built a friendship that was extremely close.  Many of their team mates thought the two were more than friends, but that was never the case.  Tobin knew Alex had feelings for Servando and never wanted to step in between that connection. When that relationship ended, Tobin and Alex reconnected and their friendship grew back strong and their feelings for each other began to move in a new direction.  Tobin was open to see where the relationship would go, but was not sure Alex would consider dating a woman.  As they spent more time together, Tobin began to sense a change in Alex.  The subtle touches and glances became more frequent but nothing was ever said.

Tobin remembered the last trip they took to Portland.  That city had given them both terrific memories while they played for the NWSL.  During their visit they stopped at many of the restaurants and coffee shops they used to hang out in.  They were still recognized in town by many of the shop owners and that was special.  Their last night in Portland, they decided to get dressed up and go out to dinner.  Afterwards they took a walked along the River and talked.  Alex happened stopped and just looked out over the river and enjoyed the view.  “It’s so beautiful here.  I think I could live here eventually.”  Tobin replied, “Yah this town is special.” There were no words spoken after that.  They just enjoyed the quiet and solitude. Alex turned her head and looked at Tobin.  “Hey,” Alex said. Tobin looked into Alex’s blue eyes.  Alex slowly leaned in and kissed Tobin.  Tobin was taken off guard and her kiss was taut.  Alex pulled back recognizing that maybe it was too soon and she began to apologized with her eyes.  Tobin immediately reached her hand up and touched the side of Alex’s face.  “It’s ok Lex. I’ve wanted you to kiss me for a while now.” Tobin caressed Alex’s cheek with her thumb and leaned in and kissed Alex back. Tobin’s kiss was more engaging and the kissed was passionate.   They slowly pulled away and smiled at each other.  “I thought maybe it was too soon,” Alex questioned. “It’s not too soon.”  Tobin took both hands and cupped Alex’s face and kissed her again with more feeling.  When the kiss broke Tobin placed her hand in Alex’s and they walked back to the hotel.  When they returned to the hotel they talked about when their flight times were in the morning and they started to get packed up.  Tobin had finished packing first and laid on the bed and watch some television.  When Alex was done she came out of the bathroom in her shorts and tank ready for bed. 

Alex walked around to the other side of Tobin and cuddled in beside her.  Tobin welcomed the contact.  “Hey Tobin?” “Yah Lex.” “Can I sleep with you?” “I would love that,” Tobin responded. “I need to brush my teeth. I will be right back.”  Alex smiled.  When Tobin came out of the bathroom Alex had already gotten under the blankets and had turned the light off.  The television was still on.  Tobin got in under the covers and reached over and pulled Alex close to her side. Tobin then turned off the television and they laid quiet.  Tobin finally broke the silence. “I’ve really enjoyed our time here.” “Me too, I think my favorite time is right now,” Alex replied.  “Tobin kissed the top of Alex’s head and pulled her closer.  “We should get some sleep we have to be up early to catch our flight.”  Alex raised her head and kissed Tobin.  “Good night.” “Good night,” Tobin whispered.

They got up the next morning and left for the airport.  Tobin was staying with Kelley in San Francisco and Alex was flying home to Santa Barbara.  The two women said their goodbyes and left each other without stating any commitment or intension.  They text and called each other over the next few weeks and realized the distance was going to be challenge.  They realized that they needed to talk about their relationship.  Being apart was not going to cut it.

Tobin snapped out of her memory and realized she was about an hour away from Alex’s house. Tobin turned into a parking area off the road.  She pulled out her phone and walked to the edge of a knoll that overlooked the ocean.  She dialed Alex but there was no answer.  Tobin sat down and enjoyed the view.  She needed a break from driving.  She stretched out on the grass setting her phone on her stomach.  She actually began to nod off when she felt her phone vibrate.  It startled her.  As she sat up and tried to see the screen in the sunlight, she could see that Alex was calling back.

“Hey Tobin.” “Hey Lex.” “Where are you?” “I’m about an hour north of you.  I stopped to take a break and I wanted to let you know where I was at.” “Awesome, I just came back from food shopping and saw I missed your call.” “Kelly says hi.  I spoke with her after I talked to you.  She wanted me to give her a call when I heard from you.”  Tobin laughed.  “So you guys are keeping tabs on me.” “Yup.” Tobin knew exactly why.  Her friends cared a great deal about her welfare and that made Tobin warm inside.  Tobin ended the call and got back in her Jeep and headed south.   As Tobin drove through the center of Santa Barbara she continued to follow her GPS.   She had never been to Alex’s house.  She had only seen pictures.

Tobin pulled into Alex’s driveway and she jumped out.  Alex came out the front door. “You’re finally here!”  Alex came down the stairs and gave Tobin a big hug. “It’s been too long.” Tobin smiled and they went inside.  Once inside, Tobin immediately stopped Alex by reaching for her forearm. “Hey.” Alex turned around and Tobin pulled Alex closer.  “It’s great to see you.” Tobin shifted her eyes to Alex’s lip’s began to kiss her.  The kiss lasted for a good minute.  They both took a breath and Alex leaned her head into Tobin’s. “I’m so happy you’re here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin went outside and grabbed her bag.  When she came in, Alex asked her if she wanted anything to eat.  “I’m good thanks.  Still feel somewhat full from the sandwich I had earlier.” “Ok, do you feel like taking a walk down to the beach?” “Actually I feel like resting.  I need to chill a bit after driving. “Sure.”  Tobin walked over to the sofa and basically let her body fall into the soft cushions.   Alex brought Tobin’s stuff into the bedroom.  By the time she came back out, Tobin had already dozed off.  Alex just shook her head and decided to catch up on her Twitter and Instagram.  As she sat in the chair across from the sofa she studied Tobin.  Alex had been thinking about their relationship.  She had been friends with Tobin for many years and that friendship meant everything to her.   Their kiss in Portland set off a chain reaction that had been simmering for years.  Alex was pleased with the direction they were heading in she could only hope Tobin felt the same.

Alex placed her phone on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  As she walked back towards the chair, she saw Tobin’s body shift.  She sat down her glass and went over and sat on the edge of the sofa next to Tobin’s legs.  As Tobin began to open her eyes she stretched.  Alex laid her hand on Tobin’s thigh.  “Hey sleepy head,” Tobin smiled.  She sat up and Alex was captivated by those soft brown eyes.  Tobin pulled out her loose pony tail and pulled her hair back up into a loose bun.  She stretched and asked Alex for a sip of her water.  “How was your knap?” “It was just what I needed,” Tobin yawned.  Alex took the glass back from Tobin.  As she turned back, Tobin gestured to Alex to joint her on the sofa.  Alex slid in close to Tobin and laid her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arm around Tobin’s middle.  Alex began to play with Tobin’s loops on her shorts and slowly worked her way under Tobin’s t-shirt and began to circle her belly button and trace a line along the waist band of her shorts.  Tobin enjoyed the touch and her pelvic area began to ache. 

Tobin enjoyed the contact and pulled Alex’s closer to her and kissed the top of her head.  “I love being close like this,” Tobin expressed.  Alex lifted her chin up and looked at Tobin.  “Me too.”  Alex shifted herself to her stomach where she could look square a Tobin.  She just looked intently at Tobin.  Tobin was a little intimidated by the intensity, but held the stare.

“Do you think you’re ready for that walk now,” Alex asked? “Sure let me just hit the bathroom before we head out.”  As Tobin leaned forward on the sofa she nudged her shoulder into Alex.  “Thanks for the rest time.”  Alex stood up and Tobin walked over the bathroom.   Alex studied the back of Tobin and she loved everything about her lean muscular frame.  Alex grabbed the keys and they headed down to the ocean.

When they reached the water Tobin immediately stuck her feet in.  “Wow the water is much warmer here compared to Santa Cruz.  You would not think it would change that drastically. I guess I won’t need the wetsuit when I surf here.  “I’m good with that.  That means I can enjoy you in your bikini while I watch you surf.”  “You might enjoy me more if you were in the water with me and right beside me,” Tobin smirked.  “I’m sure you’re right,” Alex replied.

“So who did you visit in Santa Cruz?”  “My friend, James.”  “How do you know him?”  “I met him while staying with Kelley.  He was a surf instructor.  We spent a lot of time together last summer and he had been trying to get me back so we could surf together again.” “Sounds like you enjoyed your time.”  “It was great.”  Alex could tell Tobin was thinking about something.  She gave her a minute and then felt the need to ask her what was on her mind.  “Did something happen?” “No.  It’s….it’s just… I left him with a heavy heart.” Alex looked at Tobin, “Why is that?” Tobin decided she needed to explain the situation to Alex.  “I never shared this, but we actually were in a relationship and were pretty tight for a while.   

Last summer was so great, but at the same time it was difficult.   He developed strong feelings for me and I was not quite sure how to handle it.   He’s a great guy and he would do anything for me.  We were intimate.  He was so loving and gentle.  His easy going personality was such a great fit for me.   I tried really hard to stay with him and be close with him, but the relationship was not right for me.  At the time I did not really understand but I finally realized it was not him.  It was me.  I was looking for a different type of connection.

When I told him that I was not feeling the same way he pulled away for a while.  He loved me enough to give me time to think about what I wanted.” “He sounds like a caring guy.” “Yah, he’s a special person.  I love him.  Long term it would have been a mistake if I stayed involved.  I didn’t want to lead him on.  It would have been unfair knowing how he felt about me.”

“So was he still trying to win you back?” “If he had his way, we would live together and surf till we were old.  It was difficult for him to understand.  He wondered if her could even change my mind.  After an emotional week of discussions, he began to understand where I was at and that his love, no matter how strong could not change the course I was on. He even asked me about you.  He said you must be special.  I told him she is.” Alex smiled.

Alex looked down at her feet and continued to walk.  She reached for Tobin’s hand and the contact made Tobin smile and she looked up at the beautiful women in front of her.  “So have you been thinking about us,” Alex asked?  Tobin did not respond right off.  She looked out over the water and then turned and looked at Alex and nodded yes.  They walked a little further. “Hey Lex let’s sit,” Tobin suggested.  Alex agreed and they sat down in the sand next to the group of rocks by the jetty. 

Alex watched Tobin as she took a breath and filtered sand through her fingers. This should not be this hard, Tobin said to herself. “What’s up?”  At that moment Alex was not sure what Tobin meant or even what she was about to say.  “I, I think.” Tobin looked directly into those blue eyes and then she looked down.  “It’s ok Tobin. Just tell me what’s on your mind.”  “I just….. I don’t want to screw this up.” Alex reached for Tobin’s hand.  “It’s ok.  What do you want to say?” “I, Lex, um…..I have…I’m….I’m in love with you.” Tobin looked down not sure what Alex’s response would be.  Tobin looked up quickly and then looked back down.

Alex moved herself closer to Tobin. She placed her fingertips under Tobin’s chin and tilted her head upward so she could look into those warm brown eyes. “Tobin, I’m in love with you too.” The relief on Tobin’s face was immediate.  “I think about you all the time,” Alex said.

Tobin slid herself behind Alex and pulled her back into her front.  “This is new for me Lex.  I have never been in loved with a woman before.”  “This is new for me too,” Alex said.  “I have strong feelings for you and there is no place I would rather be than in your arms.” Alex smiled as Tobin held her close.  The warmth between them was intense.  The two women held each other and talked more about their feelings for each other.  It was like someone had opened a large heavy door and their love was finally exposed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I have written. Work has been over the top.....so here I go again back at it.....

The sun was beginning to set.  Tobin brushed the brunette’s hair to one side and leaned in.  Her lips sent chills down Alex’s leg.  Alex tipped her head a bit more to expose more skin and Tobin took the invitation and continued to kiss her soft skin.  Her hand found an opening and she slowly glided her fingertips over the forwards firm abs and found her shorts loose enough to give Tobin the room to slip her fingers under the waistband.   Alex responded with a moan.  It was dusk and the limited light gave them the privacy she desired.  Her hand traced her hip bones and Alex shifted her hips closer.  Tobin moved her hand lower and rested her hand just above Alex’s center.   “You’re beautiful,” Tobin whispered.   Alex smiled.  Tobin slid her middle finger just inside her folds.  Alex moaned again and relaxed her back into Tobin.

Tobin continued to kiss Alex’s neck as she explored her center.  The sweet ache building was the result of light pressure and soft touches.  “Is this ok,” Tobin asked?  “Mmmm, you feel amazing.” Tobin continued to circle Alex’s center and slightly slip the tip of her finger into her core.  As she began to rise, she knew it was now or never to hold off.  Alex reached down to Tobin’s hand. “Baby.” “Yes.” “I want to go back to the house.” Tobin immediately stopped.  She cupped Alex’s center giving her a moment to relax down.  Tobin slowly pulled her hand away. “You’re sure,” Tobin asked?  “I want you all to myself.” Tobin understood.  After a few minutes, Tobin stood up and pulled Alex up off the sand and held her tight.  “I want to make love to you,” Tobin said.  “I would love that.”

The two women headed back.  Both minds racing.  Alex opened the door.  As she set the keys on the table, Tobin slipped her arms around her waist and held her tight.  “I love you Lex.  Alex turned and looked straight into Tobin’s warm brown eyes.  “I love you too.”  Tobin hugged the girl and took the brunette’s hand and led her to the bedroom.  Tobin pulled open the bed side table and lit a candle. Alex sat on the side of the bed and waited for Tobin.  Tobin stood in front of her and smile.  She leaned in and  began to kiss Alex’s neck as she had in the sand.  She moved down and lifted Alex’s sweatshirt slightly and began to kiss her stomach.  While kissing her she unbuttoned her shorts exposing black laced panties.  Tobin kissed Alex’s hips as she hooked a finger around the waistband and slowly pulled the panties down.  “Mmmm,” Alex moaned.

Tobin sat back on her knees and removed her sweatshirt revealing her bare chest.  Alex sat up and did the same and removed her’s as well.  Tobin unhooked her bra and they fell back together caressing each other’s exposed skin.  Tobin took Alex’s nipple into her mouth and her left had massaged the other breast.  The hard nub told Tobin indicated it was time to move her hand down to Alex’s core. 

Tobin’s soft touches explored Alex’s center and it did not take long for Tobin to regained her place and rhythm.  “Yes baby, right there.” “Ahh, Mmmm,” Alex moaned.  Alex began to rise.  Tobin slowed down a moment only to hear Alex whine for more.  “Don’t stop baby.”  Tobin cupped Alex a moment and then slid her middle finger into her lover.  “Yes, baby.”  Tobin continued to bite and circle ALex’s breast with her tounge and she felt ALex rise under her.  It only took a few more minutes and she shattered.  Tobin kissed Alex’s stomach and ran her tongue between her breasts and ended up looking straight into the blue eyes she had fell in love with.  Alex pulled Tobin towards her in an embrace and relaxed while she enjoyed the sensations that lingered in her chore it felt so good to have Tobin on top of her.  “You felt so good Tobin.” “I’m glad.” 

Alex began to stroke Tobin’s hair and positioned her body so she was now on top of Tobin.  Alex traced Tobin’s face relaxing the girl.  Alex let her fingers roam over Tobin’s tight abs and she slid her knee between her legs.  She rose up over Tobin and kissed her all the way down to her midpoint.  Alex opened Tobin’s legs and proceeded to kiss and lick her core.  Tobin placed her hands on Alex’s head as she felt her fingers and tongue pull open and softly kiss her core.    Alex felt amazing.  That feeling she felt right before coming is a feeling she wished she could’ve lasted a bit longer.  She tried her best to relax but the sensation overcame her. Tobin shuddered as she came and Alex sucking her core prolonged the pleasure. 

Once Tobin was fully relaxed she pulled Alex back to her and kissed and held her tight.  “I don’t want to move that was amazing,” Tobin whispered.  Alex squeezed Tobin and smiled.   The two women held each other content and satisfied.  They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

The next morning Tobin woke up first.  She rolled over to find Alex beginning to mover.  “Hey Lex, How did you sleep?” “I sleep so sound.  I don’t think I moved very far seeing I was still wrapped around you this morning.”  Tobin smiled.  “How about you?”  “Slept like a baby.” 

Just them Alex heard Tobin’s stomach growl.  “Oh I know that sound. Someone is hungry.” “Yup you guessed it.  “Let’s take a shower and go out for breakfast.” “Perfect.”  The two women got out of bed and got into the shower together.  They did not take too long, which was surprising seeing that Alex was willing to stay in a little longer.  Tobin’s stomach won out. They dried off and got dressed and headed out.

The coffee house was packed and they were able to find one small table towards the back.  They placed their order and waited for their number to be called.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex heard their number called and they walked up to the counter and grabbed their coffee and bagels.  As they headed back to the table and found it had been taken over by three guys.  They looked at each other and looked around the shop for another spot.  There were no tables open.  “What do you want to do?” Just as Tobin asked, Alex saw a couple get up behind Tobin.  “Let’s take that table behind you.” Tobin turned and sat down claiming the spot.  “Jees it’s crazy busy in here.”  The two women ate their bagels and enjoyed their coffee.  “So what do you want to do today?”  “I’m thinking we head down to the beach and I can give you another surf lesson.”  Alex rolled her eyes at Tobin.  “You are determined. I will give you that.”  “Come on Lex it will be fun; Just for a little while, Tobin threw out her lower lip, then you can get some sun and hang out while I surf a little more.”  “Ok I tell you what; you give me a surf lesson and then you hang out and tan with me.”  “Ok, that sounds fair.”  Alex smile and reached out and squeezed Tobin’s hand. 

Once back at the house, they got their bathing suits and filled a cooler with water and some snacks.  Tobin unlocked her surfboard from her Jeep and they headed down to the shore.  It was a gorgeous day.  They laid out the beach blanket and sat for a minute just taking in the beautiful day.  Tobin looked into Alex’s blue eyes and just smiled.  “You’re beautiful.” Alex blushed and looked down. There was silence between them for a minute.  When Alex looked up, her face had a serious expression.  “Can I ask you something?”  “Sure.” “I’ve been thinking.  Well I was actually wondering if you would be open to moving here to Santa Barbara and living with me?”  Tobin looked at Alex with a soft expression. “I would totally consider that.  The one barrier I have is work.  I would have to change jobs and that presents some challenges.”  Alex took in what Tobin said.  “I can cover you for the short term, until you find a job.  I have some money saved.” “That’s really an amazing offer, but I would not feel comfortable accepting your money Lex.  I have some money saved and could probably cover myself for a little while.  To answer your question, I say yes.  I would love to move in with you.  If we are going to give this a real shot, then we need to take that step.”  Alex smiled and moved forward and kissed Tobin on the cheek. 

“Alright, well now that we have that solved, let’s start you surf lesson.”  Alex nodded yes and the two women walked to the water’s edge. 

Tobin loved showing Alex how to pop up and how to position her feel on the board to get the most out of the waves ride.  Tobin also loved seeing her girl lying out on the board.  The contact between them was intimate and a kiss every so often just added to the love they shared.  After about an hour, Tobin could see that Alex was starting to get tired.  “Hey Lex you want to grab something to eat?” “Sure that’s a great idea.” 

Sitting on the blanket they had a protein bar and some water.  “So Tobin, if we do take the leap and move in together, when do you think this move would happen?  “Well, I don’t have a lot of things to move.  I really would have to give my notice and then start to look for something here in the area,  so probably at least two or three weeks.”  Alex smiled.  “I love you Tobin, I think we should give it a try.  I love you too Alex.  I say let’s go for it.  I can’t imagine being anywhere else.” 

They finished their food and water and laid down beside each other on their stomachs.  There hand connected they rested and took in the sun.  After about 30 minutes, Tobin woke Alex up so they could move onto their backs.  Tobin leaned over and gave Alex a kiss.  “You look really sexy baby.” Alex love the compliment and gestured Tobin to come closer. “You look pretty hot yourself, miss ab queen.” Tobin laughed as she leaned in and kissed Alex a second time.

The sun was hot and another 30 minutes was about all the sun they needed for the day. “Lex you ready to head back? I’m checking my skin and I’m seeing some redness.”  “Sure let’s head back.”

When they got back to house, Tobin said she was going to take a quick shower.  Once Tobin was done Alex did the same.  “What do you want to do for dinner?” “I want to try a new recipe.” “What is it?” “Spinach Cabonnara.” “That sounds awesome. Do you have all the ingredients,” Tobin asked.” “Actually, I do.  I picked everything up when I went shopping yesterday while waiting for you to get here.  Let’s make dinner together.  I will show you how. It’s really easy.”  “Sounds like fun.”

Tobin was not much of a cook.  Alex was never great at cooking either, but over the years she had improved her skills and learned how to make a lot of great meals.  “Tobin let’s grab a glass of wine and sit out on the deck.  “Sound good, white or red,” Tobin asked?  “I feel like white.” “White it is.”

Tobin opened the slider door and gave Alex the room to walk past her with the glasses.  As Tobin poured the wine she took in a big breath.  “Let’s toast to a new chapter.” Alex smiled. They raised their glasses and touched them and took a sip.  Tobin reached her left arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her in for a hug.  The warmth of Tobin’s body gave Alex a chill.  As Tobin loosened her grip, she leaned in and gave Alex a soft kiss.  “Waking up beside you each day will be a dream come true,” Tobin expressed. “We still have a lot to learn about each other but you’re really all that matters to me.”  Alex so was happy to hear Tobin’s words. “Tobin I feel the same.  I want share my life with you.”

Tobin nodded and took Alex and her wine glass and set them on the table.  “Come here.” Tobin reached out her hand and walked Alex over to the loveseat.  Tobin pulled Alex into her lap and wrapped her arms around the women she loved.  “I love you Lex.  I would love to move in with you.”  Alex was so happy.  “Tobin I love you baby.”


End file.
